Integrated circuits (ICs) and other electronic devices often include arrangements of interconnected field effect transistors (FETs), also called metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), or simply MOS transistors or devices. A typical MOS transistor includes a gate electrode as a control electrode and spaced apart source and drain electrodes. A control voltage applied to the gate electrode controls the flow of current through a controllable conductive channel between the source and drain electrodes.
Power transistor devices are designed to be tolerant of the high currents and voltages that are present in power applications such as motion control, air bag deployment, and automotive fuel injector drivers. One type of power MOS transistor is a laterally diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor. In an LDMOS device, a drift space is provided between the channel region and the drain region.
LDMOS devices may be designed to operate in a high-side configuration in which all of the device terminals are level shifted with respect to the substrate potential. Devices configured for high-side operation have been applied in power switchers in DC-to-DC converters, which have respective LDMOS devices for the high side and low side. High-side capable devices may be designed to prevent a direct punch-through path from a body region of the LDMOS device to an underlying substrate.
LDMOS devices are often used in applications, such as automotive applications, involving operational voltages greater than 40 volts. Breakdown resulting from applying such high voltages to the drain is often prevented through a reduced surface field (RESURF) structure in the LDMOS device design. The RESURF structure is designed to deplete the drift space of the LDMOS device in both vertical and lateral directions, thereby reducing the electric field near the surface at the drift region and thus raising the off-state breakdown voltage (BVdss) of the device.
The potential for damage from high energy charge carriers increases with the higher operating voltages achieved via RESURF and other LDMOS design features. The higher operating voltages lead to higher electric fields, which, in turn, increase the energy imparted to the charge carriers within the device. Device degradation typically arises from the injection of high energy charge carriers, or hot carriers, into the gate oxide, an interlayer dielectric, or field oxide structure of the device. The resulting buildup of charge in the dielectrics from such hot carrier injection (HCI) leads to variations in operational characteristics, such as the threshold voltage or on-state current, and performance of the device, such as performance at high frequencies.